Delirium
by Higuri Killer
Summary: [Lemon] [Dir en grey] Aquilo era embaraçoso. Dividir o quarto com Kyo já era difícil. Quase não conseguia se reprimir queria beijálo...


Era a segunda ou terceira vez que entrara naquele quarto e Shinya ainda dormia. Sua febre não baixara, e ele parecia até pior.

Suspirou. Quando ia sair novamente, ouviu alguém murmurar por seu nome.

-Shinya...? - Disse o cantor, aproximando-se do outro. - Que bom que acordou... Está melhor?

-Não muito... Minha cabeça tá latejando... - Respondeu, virando-se de lado e cobrindo parte do rosto ruborizado com o lençol - Acho que hoje terei de ficar aqui... Desculpe-me por ser tão inútil... O show é amanhã e eu...

Kyo sorriu.

-Não se preocupe... - Disse - Vou avisar o Kaoru...

-Tá... - Murmurou, fechando os olhos.

Alguns minutos depois, o cantor já estava de volta.

-Ele disse pra eu cuidar de você... - Disse, ao perceber a expressão confusa no rosto de Shinya.

-Ah... - Aquilo era embaraçoso. Dividir o quarto com Kyo já era difícil. Quase não conseguia se reprimir; queria beijá-lo...

Foi retirado de seus pensamentos ao sentir a mão de Kyo segurar a sua. Corou.

"Por quê?", questionou mentalmente. Fitou o rosto do cantor. Quando ia dizer alguma coisa, o outro o interrompeu:

-Achei que quisesse... - Suspirou - Mas se estou te incomodando, eu...

-Não... Fique... Por favor... - Sussurrou. O outro segurou sua mão com mais força.

Ficaram em silêncio. Até que Shinya sentou-se na cama, com a mão na testa.

-Hey... - Disse o cantor - É melhor você ficar deitado...

-Não quero... - Respondeu, levantando-se e indo em direção a porta.

-Shinya... - Kyo o seguiu e o puxou pelo braço - Eu já disse...

O baterista o encarou nos olhos. Lentamente se aproximaram. Seus lábios se juntaram, inicialmente, num beijo tímido, que logo se tornou intenso, violento. Shinya trancou a porta, depois se jogou na cama, com o corpo de Kyo sobre si, ainda com seus lábios juntos. Suas línguas se tocando, e explorando cada canto um da boca do outro. Separaram-se ao perceber faltar ar.

-Me beije de novo... - Pediu o mais novo, abraçando o outro.

Kyo o fez. Um beijo, talvez até mais violento que o anterior. O baterista despiu a regata do corpo do mais velho, acariciando sua barriga, enquanto ainda o beijava.

Kyo foi explorando com os lábios lentamente o corpo de Shinya, depois de despir sua camiseta. Embora estivesse gostando, uma parte de si dizia para parar. Assim fez. Fitou o rosto do baterista, que estava com os olhos semicerrados, os lábios entreabertos e o rosto ainda mais ruborizado.

-Continue... - Pediu, com a voz quase inaudível.

"Ele está delirando...", pensou Kyo.

-Shinya, eu não... - Começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido por um beijo do mais novo.

-Não... Você me faz esquecer a dor... - Murmurou. O cantor corou.

-Não quero te machucar... - Disse em resposta. - Mas se é isso que você quer...

Continuou a beijar seus lábios, lentamente, enquanto acariciava seu corpo, roçando seu quadril ao dele, ambos agora nus. Kyo deitou seu corpo sobre o do outro e começou a beijar seu pescoço, percebeu que Shinya estava mais quente que antes.

-Shinya...- Sussurrou.

-Não pare... - Murmurou, beijando-o.

"Delírio", repetia o cantor a si. Atendeu ao pedido do outro e recomeçou a beijar seu corpo, desta vez de modo mais lento e prazeroso para ambos.

O baterista, cada vez mais excitado, pedia por mais, com os dedos perdidos nos cabelos do outro, que agora 'brincava' em seu umbigo com a língua. Soltou longos gemidos quando Kyo levou seu membro á boca, chupando-o com um pouco de força.

-Kyo... - Tentava dizer, entre os gemidos.

uando o cantor pensou em parar, já percebendo que Shinya não agüentava, o baterista o abraçou, com força, colando seus corpos e começando a beijar seu pescoço, lentamente. Terachi sentiu a mão de Kyo deslizar até seu membro, acariciando-o, enquanto o cantor lambia seus lábios.

Shinya começou com os movimentos 'vai-e-vem', enquanto Nishimura o acompanhava, pressionando seu quadril contra seu próprio corpo, e tornando sua carícia mais intensa. Seus lábios se juntaram novamente, dessa vez em um beijo lento e apaixonado, cheio de desejo.

-Eu quero... - Começou o baterista no ouvido de Kyo, entre gemidos - Eu quero te sentir... dentro de mim... - Soltou um gemido longo, ao sentir a carícia do outro se tornar ainda mais intensa.

-Não, Shinya... - Disse, em resposta - Você não vai agüentar... Eu já disse que não quero te machucar...

-Por favor... - O beijou com desejo - Não me importo... Meu corpo pede por isso... - Gemeu ainda mais alto - Eu imploro... - Ele ofegava. Seus olhos pediam por mais, e seu corpo dominado pelas ondas de prazer.

-Certo... - Disse o outro - Vire-se...

Shinya o fez. O cantor direcionou seu membro a abertura do baterista, adentrando lentamente seu corpo. Terachi gemeu de dor, apertando os olhos que lacrimejavam. Nishimura foi um pouco mais a fundo, e gemeu também. Não sabia por mais quanto tempo ainda iria agüentar. Puxou o quadril de Terachi para si, até adentrar seu corpo por completo. Ficou durante algum tempo daquele jeito, até que ambos se acostumassem com aquela sensação.

Logo, o baterista começou a movimentar seu quadril, de modo a pedir para que Kyo se movimentasse dentro de si. O cantor apoiou-se com as mãos nos ombros do outro rapaz e começou com movimentos lentos, para tentar amenizar um pouco a dor, para depois aumentar a intensidade gradualmente. Os gemidos agora vinham de ambos, já completamente entregues um ao outro.

Nishimura separou-se de Shinya e deitou-se sobre seu corpo, exausto.

-Mais uma vez... - Pediu o mais novo, num fio de voz.

-Não... - Respondeu - Shinya... Você está...

-Por favor... Só mais uma vez...

O baterista sentiu uma nova penetração, e gemeu novamente, tanto de dor quanto de intenso prazer.

Kyo notou que seu corpo estava quase se desfalecendo sobre o do outro novamente.

Ao separar-se de Terachi, jogou-se ao lado, na ponta da cama, ofegante. Shinya voltou a beijar seus lábios, puxando o corpo do cantor para mais perto, deitando-o sobre si. Aquele beijo gerou outro, depois mais um... Até estarem disputando uma verdadeira guerra de línguas. O baterista sentou-se com o outro rapaz sobre seu colo e levou a mão de Kyo até seu membro novamente, enquanto lambia seu pescoço. Seus corpos se colaram novamente, suas mentes já dominadas pelo ardente desejo que sentiam. Já não se importavam em compreender o motivo de estarem fazendo aquilo.

O baterista gemeu escandalosamente ao sentir o orgasmo de Nishimura ser despejado dentro de si, orgasmando no mesmo instante. O cantor se desfaleceu nos braços do outro, com os dedos melados do líquido esbranquiçado de Shinya. Terachi jogou-se na cama, com Kyo sobre si, ambos completamente exaustos.

-Kyo... - Murmurou, ofegante. - Eu...

O cantor sentou-se ao seu lado, ainda ofegante.

-Venha... - Disse, ajudando Shinya a se levantar e dirigindo-se com ele até o banheiro - Vamos tomar um banho...

"Droga...", pensou Nishimura enquanto ligava o chuveiro e ajudava Shinya a se lavar, "Eu não devia ter feito isso...".

Mas não conseguiu controlar o desejo... Sempre imaginou como seria o rosto de Shinya tendo uma ereção - e corou quando o viu -, e foi até melhor do que pensava... Mas, de qualquer maneira, agiu como um pervertido. Embora, na realidade, não estivesse arrependido...

Quando voltaram ao quarto, Kyo arrumou a cama e pediu para Shinya se deitar. Embora o baterista dissesse que estava se sentindo bem, sua febre ainda não passara por completo.

Terachi envolveu a cintura do cantor com os braços, beijando seu pescoço.

- Obrigado por cuidar de mim... - Disse.

-O que fizemos foi errado... - Respondeu, virando-se para encará-lo.

-Por quê? Você se importa pelo fato de sermos...

-Não, não é isso! - Fez uma pausa - Eu te usei pra... - Abaixou a cabeça - Pra satisfazer meus desejos... - Sentou-se ao lado de Shinya, já deitado na cama.

-Mas eu pedi... Não nego que fiquei meio perturbado no inicio, também achei que estava fazendo a coisa errada, mas... Kyo, eu... Eu te amo!

O outro arregalou os olhos.

-Eu sempre tentei te dizer isso, mas não conseguia... Tinha medo, mas... Agora acho que... - Não terminou de falar, espantou-se quando Kyo pulou em seus braços.

-Eu também te amo, Shinya... - Disse, abraçando-o fortemente.

-Kyo...

-Eu não neguei em momento algum... Eu tentava esconder, mas... Durante a noite, eu me segurava pra não te beijar enquanto você dormia... E... - Sorriu - Fiquei muito preocupado com você, hoje...

-Acho que da próxima vez que eu estiver doente de novo, vou pedir pra você cuidar de mim...

-Você não precisa pedir... - O beijou - Eu sempre vou estar com você...

-Obrigado... - Retribuiu o abraço e sussurrou em seu ouvido: Eu te amo.

Daquele jeito ficaram, até que o sono viesse, e adormeceram, juntos. Do mesmo jeito que ficariam a partir daquele dia...


End file.
